


when the beginning is not the beginning but simply the start

by TylahJayne



Series: were au [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Were AU, Were-Creatures, Witches, narraration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knock back the rest of your wine, and sigh. You can already feel a headache coming on, and with it most likely another vision. You had more story to tell, but you guess it can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the beginning is not the beginning but simply the start

You like to think it started with her, Her Imperial Radiance, but you know better than that. It started thousands of years ago, at the head of the Peixes family. They were a bloodline of filthy rich nobles who only thought about themselves. They were more well known than the royal family of the time, because unlike the actual royal family, they seemingly had nothing to fear. 

It was a time of controlled food production, and the fact that if you were poor, you were treated terribly. The Peixes estate had been located near a small village, which housed a large coven of witches. Before the Peixes had constructed their estate, the coven had lived peacefully and self-sufficiently. Only weeks after they had arrived in the countryside, one of the younger heiress of the Peixes fortune had accidently killed one of the covens younger members. 

Without asking questions, they had flown into a rage. The mother of the small boy had screamed for hours, and the rest of the coven devised a plan for revenge, not only against the young Peixes girl, but against her whole family. It started out as a curse, a curse of beastly horror upon the Lady Peixes. It was a curse intended to bastardise her family line.

It backfired greatly, while it terrified the younger members of the Peixes family. The first lady took it as a chance to provoke fear into her people, and thus spread the gift to her eleven closest friends. For many generations, the gene and curse were passed down from heir to heir, witch to witch, but did not stray outside of the family lines.

The gene had lasted three generations, isolated within the twelve family lines, before the witches responsible had started to spread the curse and plant a recessive version of the gene into select people. They did this for insurance so that if they died, there would still be a source of the gene. It was insurance, as Lady Peixes didn’t want the gene to be spread around and wanted the power entirely for herself.

Over a century passed, the wolves and witches at a silent standstill. Neither had leverage against the other anymore, the current Lady Peixes had no reservations against the spreading of the gene, and the witches no longer feared the wolves, as they had created guardians. 

They called themselves shapeshifters, and could take any form that they desired. The curse was not forced upon them, but instead they had to accept their role. The shapeshifter population was small to begin with, and usually consisted of a witches spouse, and family members who did not possess magical inclination, but as the generations continued, a hybrid emerged between the witches and the shapeshifters. Children who possessed the attributes of the both their parents. These children were celebrated, unlike others. 

As werewolf genes were activated, new werewolf families emerged, and with them, a new race of hybrids. Children of a witch and werewolf descent were labeled demons, shunned from the covens, and normally shunned by outside wolves. 

They grew up in harsh, dangerous environments, and were rarely treated with kindness. Years passed on, and a clear order presented itself within wolves. 

Alphas were the leaders, the strongest of their pack. They were the loyal, and would die for their pack. They are extremely protective when it comes to their pack, and they would not hesitate to defend the ones they love no matter the cost. Usually, the Alpha is the strongest, and largest, but this doesn't apply to all Alphas. 

Alpha minors were those with the potential to become the leader of their own clan, but choose to follow another, these types of Alphas were extremely common in family type packs. Usually, once the Alpha of a pack had passed on, or had been killed in a battle for power, the strongest of the Alpha minors would step up, and lead the pack. 

Beta Majors, were the children of shapeshifters and wolves, though this class’ population were small, they were fierce and loyal to their pack. They can shift between their human form, wolf form, and usually another animal form, typically a small bird or land animal. 

Betas were the followers of an Alpha. They did not possess any abnormal skill, but instead had senses better than most other wolves. They were the hunters of a pack. Beta’s can be quite docile, but are typically not to be messed with. 

Next in the pecking order, was the Beta Minors. This wasn't a natural class of wolves. Those who are turned by a blood pact claim this class, and if that had been cursed by a witch, would claim the place of an Alpha. 

Omegas, for a spell, were considered the scum of a wolf pack. They were the children of witches and wolves, and generally had small wolf forms. They possessed intense magical ability, that just fell short of a witch's power. If they were trained, they could learn to become better wolves, but without training or care, quickly perished at the hands of other packs. Omegas possessed the potential to become great alphas, but most never get this chance. Some packs kept omegas alive until their sixteenth birthday, to see if their gifts, when they emerged, would be helpful for the pack. If they were not, they would be killed. 

You stopped for a second, trying to think of a relative omegan bloodline. The first one to come to mind would be the Pyropes. The Pyrope family, stemmed from one of the original twelve wolves. Originally, the family held great contempt for the witches, but as generations passed. That hate disappeared. Over time, a certain bloodline of witches, and the Pyropes family tree started to emerge.

These hybrids were originally shunned by the current Lady Peixe at the time, but she soon opened her heart to them what they had proven themselves to be an asset to the pack. The new enhanced family line possessed strong magical ability, and along came with it was an extremely strong psychic bond. They had the ability to look in the future, and follow certain time lines, to find the best outcome for one to take.

You knock back the rest of your wine, and sigh. You can already feel a headache coming on, and with it most likely another vision. You had more story to tell, but you guess it can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this au has been in the planning stages for like five months or some shit and im really glad to finally show you guys the beginings!! so hopefully this will be a very long and thoughtful ride! hope you enjoy. and as always, feel free to contact me at vodkaaunttylah.tumblr.com to ask about the verse!


End file.
